fanmade_films_4fandomcom-20200214-history
Captive State
Captive State is a 2019 American crime science fiction thriller film directed by Rupert Wyatt and co-written by Wyatt and Erica Beeney. Storyline Plot Genres * Drama * Sci-Fi * Thriller Motion Picture Rating * 13 (Argentina) * 14 (Brazil) * 13+ (Canada) * K-12 (Finland) * Tous publics avec avertissement (France) * 12 (Germany) * IIA (Hong Kong) * 16 (Hungary) * 16 (Iceland) * UA (India) * 13+ (Indonesia) * 15A (Ireland) * T''' (Italy) * '''12 (Luxembourg) * P13 (Malaysia) * B''' (Mexico) * '''16 (Netherlands) * 14 (Peru) * PG-13 (Philippines) * M/12 (Portugal) * PG-13 (Puerto Rico) * 16+ (Russia) * PG13 (Singapore) * 13 (South Africa) * 12 (South Korea) * 12 (Switzerland) * PG-12 (Taiwan) * 15 (Thailand) * 12A (UK) * PG-13 (USA) Images Captive State 2019 poster 1.jpg Captive State 2019 USA DVD cover.jpg|USA DVD cover Captive State 2019 USA Blu Ray cover.jpg|USA Blu-Ray cover Cast and Crew Director * Rupert Wyatt Writing Credits (WGA) * Erica Beeney (written by) and * Rupert Wyatt (written by) Cast * John Goodman - William Mulligan * Ashton Sanders - Gabriel Drummond * Jonathan Majors - Rafe Drummond * Vera Farmiga - Jane Doe * Kevin Dunn - Commissioner Eugene Igoe * James Ransone - Patrick Ellison * Alan Ruck - Charles Rittenhouse * Madeline Brewer - Rula * Machine Gun Kelly - Jurgis (as Colson Baker) * Kevin J. O'Connor - Kermode * Ben Daniels - Daniel * Caitlin Ewald - Anita * Lawrence Grimm - Evan Hayes * Guy Van Swearingen - Eddie the Priest * Elena Marisa Flores - Flores (as Elena Flores) Producers * Jacquelyn Carr (associate producer) (as Jackie Carr) * David Crockett (producer) (p.g.a.) * Jonathan King (executive producer) * Ron Schmidt (executive producer) * Adam Simon (executive producer) * Jeff Skoll (executive producer) * Jeff Valeri (co-producer) * Rupert Wyatt (producer) (p.g.a.) Details Country * USA Language * English Release Dates * March 15, 2019 (Canada) * March 15, 2019 (Turkey) * March 15, 2019 (USA) * March 21, 2019 (Hungary) * March 21, 2019 (Peru) * March 28, 2019 (Argentina) * March 28, 2019 (Brazil) * March 28, 2019 (Greece) * March 28, 2019 (Italy) * March 28, 2019 (Portugal) * March 29, 2019 (Mexico) * March 29, 2019 (South Africa) * April 3, 2019 (France) * April 10, 2019 (Indonesia) * April 11, 2019 (Hong Kong) * April 11, 2019 (Kuwait) * April 11, 2019 (Lebanon) * April 11, 2019 (Saudi Arabia) * April 11, 2019 (Singapore) * April 12, 2019 (Taiwan) * April 20, 2019 (Philippines) * May 23, 2019 (Netherlands) * June 27, 2019 (Russia) * November 14, 2019 (South Korea) Trailer Release Dates * Trailer 1 - September 13, 2018 * Trailer 2 - November 9, 2018 * Trailer 3 - December 12, 2018 Home Media Release Dates * June 11, 2019 (USA) (DVD) * June 11, 2019 (USA) (Blu-Ray) Reception Box office Captive State grossed $8.8 million worldwide on a $25 million budget. Critical response The film has a 6.0 rating on IMDb and a 44% rating on Rotten Tomatoes. Company Credits Production Companies * DreamWorks Pictures (as Storyteller Distribution) * Amblin Partners * Lightfuse and Gettaway * Participant Distributors * Focus Features (2019) (USA) (theatrical) * 20th Century Fox (2019) (Austria) (theatrical) * 20th Century Fox (2019) (Germany) (theatrical) * Capella Films (2019) (Russia) (theatrical) * Diamond Films (2019) (Argentina) (theatrical) * Diamond Films (2019) (Bolivia) (theatrical) * Diamond Films (2019) (Brazil) (theatrical) * Diamond Films (2019) (Chile) (theatrical) * Diamond Films (2019) (Colombia) (theatrical) * Diamond Films (2019) (Peru) (theatrical) * Entertainment One (2019) (Netherlands) (theatrical) * Entertainment One (2019) (Spain) (theatrical) * Entertainment One (2019) (UK) (theatrical) * Hopscotch Films (2019) (Australia) (theatrical) * Metropolitan Filmexport (2019) (France) (theatrical) * Universal Pictures (2019) (Canada) (theatrical) * Mister Smith Entertainment (2019) (Non-US) (all media) * Universal Pictures Home Entertainment (2019) (USA) (DVD) * Universal Pictures Home Entertainment (2019) (USA) (Blu-Ray) Special Effects * KNB EFX Group (special makeup effects) * Jellyfish Pictures (visual effects) * Atomic Arts (visual effects) * FuseFX (visual effects) * Aaron Sims Creative (additional character concepts) * Prologue Films (opticals) (as Prologue) Technical Specs Runtime * 109 mins Color * Color Aspect Ratio * 2.35:1 Trivia * The film was originally scheduled for release on August 17, 2018, but was pushed back to March 29, 2019, before finally being moved up two weeks to March 15, 2019. Category:Films Category:2010s films Category:2019 films